


Must Protect Mate

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris isn't answering his phone, which leads Derek to calling Peter for help and sending Peter on a mission to protect his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Protect Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of me desperately wanting Chris to be found and cared for by Peter after what happened in the newest episode. So if you haven't seen that episode there are slight spoilers, nothing really explicit.
> 
> Also, I really seem to be on a Peter/Chris kick right now. It's bad and I have no idea why, but I hope you guys are enjoying it.

“He’s not picking up!” Allison said frantically. “What if something’s wrong?” The panic was setting into the room.

“I’ll drive you.” Isaac said, taking her by the arm.

“I’ll see if I can get a scent around town.” Scott said, following them to the door.

“Wait,” Derek said, stopping the teens. “These things seem pretty dangerous. I know you need to get to your dad, but we need some idea of what they are first. I’ll try Peter, he seems to know every evil creature-thing.”

Allison nodded, trying her dad’s phone again. “One minute Derek and then I’m out of here.”

He nodded, dialing his uncle’s number.

“What?” Peter answered in annoyance, sounding like he’d just woke up.

“Do you know anything about shadow creatures?” Derek asked, trying to find the right words to describe what they just saw.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, suddenly more interested.

“They’re like vapor, but solid and they wore black masks. Oh, and they could pull swords out of their chests.” Derek said, still looking for the right way to describe them.

Peter’s heart stopped, his phone falling out of his hand. “Chris…” He whispered as his eyes changed and his claws came out. He bolted out of his bed and towards the door; completely forgetting his nephew was still on the phone.

Peter’s protective instincts had kicked in; all his thoughts were about finding his mate as quickly as possible. He ran up the stairs of his apartment building, there was a reason he’d chosen the same building as the Argents.

His senses were running wild as he reached Chris’ floor, and he saw red, as he smelled Chris’ blood. Peter didn’t even remember running down the hallway, one minute he was coming out of the staircase and the next he was scooping Chris into his arms.

“Stay with me Chris.” Peter said sweetly, looking around the apartment for a signs of danger.

There was nothing that posed a threat, but Peter still didn’t like being in unfamiliar surroundings with an injured mate. So he carried Chris down to his apartment quickly, so that he could patch him up.

Once Chris was on Peter’s bed, Peter grabbed the first-aid kit to help him. He snarled when he saw the gash across Chris’ chest, but he pushed through his anger for his mate.

Peter cleaned the wound, pressing some restorative herbs to the wound with a few muttered words of enchantment. He covered the wound, careful not to jostle Chris too badly.

After the most dangerous superficial wound was dealt with Peter looked for any other wound. He even muttered a few enchantments to make sure that Chris wasn’t bleeding internally; Peter was fairly skilled at medicinal magic.

He set the broken bones in Chris’ right arm, and cleaned and the smaller gash on Chris’ leg. Once Peter was satisfied that he’d patched Chris up as much as he could, he went into the kitchen to blend an herbal pain reliever for later.

After Peter was done he went and sat next to Chris. He brushed the hair gently out of his face, one that Peter hadn’t seen this close in several years. He pressed a kiss to Chris’ temple.

Looking at Chris in such a fragile state brought back memories of their entire relationship for Peter.

He could remember asking him out for the first time when they were fifteen. Their first time when they were sixteen, the same day they found out the were true mates, or “soul-mates.” He remembered Gerard purposely marrying Chris off to Victoria and the distance that was put between them. But Peter also remembered the secret rendezvous and lazy weekends they spent together despite that.

Peter ran his hand gently through Chris’ hair again. Sighing, Peter checked the mate’s imprint on his left hip. It still said Chris’ name and birthdate, no death date had appeared. Peter sighed in relief; it didn’t look like he was losing Chris just yet. Despite his lack of faith, Peter still thanked whatever higher being was looking out for Chris, whether it was God, or angels, or even Victoria.

Peter leaned down to kiss Chris’ forehead again. Laughing sadly, Peter began to sing their song, _Secret Lovers_ by Alantic Starr, as he ran his fingers gently through Chris’ hair.

Partway through the song Chris began to stir, moaning slightly in pain. Peter stopped running his fingers through his hair, waiting for Chris to make the first move.

“Peter…” Chris said groggily, not opening his eyes. He groped for Peter’s hand, trying to get the werewolf to hold him.

“You need to take something for the pain first.” Peter said gently, trying to coax Chris to drink the herbal mix he’d had on the bedside table.

Chris caved knowing he couldn’t get Peter to hold him any other way; he wasn’t fully in his right mind yet. “Now?” Chris said, still groggy but a little better.

“Now’s fine.” Peter said, opening his arms and helping Chris find a comfortable spot on his chest.

Chris closed his eye contentedly, comforted by the familiar scent of so many years ago. “Sing… please…” He slurred a little, as he started falling back to sleep once more.

Peter sang familiar songs, mostly from their teen years. He gently nuzzled Chris, savoring the few moments of intimacy that he had lost for so long. He fell asleep to the sound of Chris’ heartbeats and breathing.

They were woken up an hour later by a pounding at the door. “Peter open up!” Derek yelled

Chris moan softly into Peter’s chest, still in pain. “I thought you were a dream.” He muttered, not letting go of Peter’s bloodied sleep shirt. Peter had never changed; he was too focused on taking care of Chris.

Peter started getting up, causing Chris to whine at the loss of contact. “I’ll be back.” Peter said, kissing his temple.

He pulled off his sleep shirt throwing it into his laundry bin; it wasn’t like his nephew hadn’t seen him without a shirt before. He pulled his bedroom door closed behind him, keeping an ear tuned to Chris’ breathing.

“What do you want?” Peter said, pulling the door open.

Derek, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden walked into the apartment. “Yeah sure, come in. I really wanted visitors right now.” Peter said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up.” Derek said, sniffing slightly. “You can’t smell your room from outside.”

“It’s called wards.” Peter said. Sometimes his nephew could be so stupid.

“Well…” Derek sighed deeply. “We need your help. I’m assuming you know what I was talking about earlier.”

“Of course,” Peter said with a noncommittal wave of his hand.

“Well-“ Derek started

“My dad is missing!” Allison all but shrieked.

Peter put his hands over his ears. “Good God girl, watch the octave.”

“What’s that?” Scott asked, pointing at the top of Peter’s imprint. Peter’s pajama pants were riding lower than any of his jeans.

“Why are you looking there Scott?” Peter asked, trying to change the subject.

Aiden looked amused. “It’s a mate’s mark.” He said, smirking at Peter.

“What’s that?” Scott asked

“It means he’s found his true mate and marked them as such.” Ethan said patiently. “Or his true mate has died.”

“Are we done interrogating me about my mark?” Peter asked slightly annoyed, pulling his pants up higher.

Just then Chris started to moan in pain from the other room. The other wolves turned to face the bedroom door. Peter snarled at them protectively, his claws coming out.

“Peter, come back.” Chris said softly, but that didn’t stop any of the other wolves from hearing it.

“That’s Mr. Argent.” Scott said, looking at the others for back up.

“Touch him and I’ll kill you.” Peter snarled taking a protective stance in front of the door.

Allison looked positively murderous. “Give me my father back!” She yelled, pulling out a pair of knives.

Peter slowly began slipping into a more feral state, _protect mate_ was all he could think. The door opened behind him and Peter turned immediately catching Chris as he slid into his arms, all traces of wolf gone from Peter’s face.

“Better,” Chris said slightly slurred. He curled his face into Peter’s neck.

Peter stroked his back gently, shushing him lightly. The others watched in fascination as the man they thought a maniac acted sweet, gentle, and comforting.

“Your mate?” Derek asked softly.

Peter nodded, pulling Chris fully into his arms and standing. “Since we were sixteen.” He said, answering the question he knew was coming next.

“We’re gonna go.” Derek said, motioning to the other wolves in the room.

Peter made small noise to acknowledge that he heard Derek, as he placed Chris back in his bed. “There’s tea in the cabinet Allison, help yourself.” Peter said, taking his spot next to Chris. He let the hunter find a comfortable spot.

Allison stood in the doorway, unsure what to do as the other wolves left. “Make yourself a cup of tea or whatever you want.” Peter said gently, trying not to spook or offend her. “We’ll talk in a little while. Okay?”

Allison nodded absentmindedly, turning toward the kitchen. She stopped short. “Did you save him?”

“I found him and patched him up.” Peter said in a way that made it seem like he thought it wasn’t enough.

“Thank you” Allison said, never turning face him as she continued into the kitchen.

Peter turned his attention back to Chris, who was still sleeping. The color was coming back to his face though; the blood replenishing herbs were working at least.

Peter kissed the top of Chris’ head softly, before starting to stroke his hair again.

Peter smiled softly, happy that for this moment his mate was safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
